


Stranger in this world

by JackGywer



Category: MacGyver (TV 1985)
Genre: Fanart, Fanvideo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackGywer/pseuds/JackGywer





	

Click on the word MAC above the picture and the video starts

  
[**Mac**](http://www.kizoa.de/Movie-Maker/d61156911k2680974o2l1/mac) \- _[Kizoa Video und Movie Maker](http://www.kizoa.de)_  


[](http://www.directupload.net)


End file.
